


Lessons in Babysitting

by Juli



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli/pseuds/Juli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar is not happy that Jensen’s agreed to spend the evening babysitting for Pooch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in May 2010
> 
> Spanish via free translation site on the internet.

The members of the Losers were a family as much as they were a team. They had each other’s backs, no doubt about it. They’d also pulled each other’s asses out of more fires than they could name. As covert government operatives, they were used to flying under the radar and not being able to count on any sort of official back-up. That meant that they relied on each other to a point even beyond what might be expected from a typical military unit.

That didn’t make it any easier for Pooch to find a babysitter.

“Come on, Colonel,” Pooch whined. “All a newborn does is sleep; you can handle it.”

“What part of ‘no’ didn’t you understand?” Clay responded firmly. “And if all they do is sleep, why do you and your wife need a break so bad? No. Hell, no. I’d still rather fall on a grenade.”

Pooch gave up his commanding officer as a lost cause and moved on to the newest member of their team. “Aisha?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “I hope for your sake you’re not asking me just because I’m a woman.”

“I don’t think of you as a woman,” Pooch claimed, only belatedly realizing that hadn’t been the smartest thing to say. “I mean, I just asked you because you’re a warm body, that’s all.” His eyes grew wide as he realized he was digging himself deeper into a hole – or maybe a grave. “I mean, not that I think of your warm body, both my wife and Clay would kill me if I did. . . .”

Cougar smirked and even Clay laughed a little as Pooch unsuccessfully backpedaled. Neither of them believed that Aisha was that angry, even though she fingered her gun a little.

“Good,” Aisha removed her hand from her weapon. “I’d hate to make your baby fatherless so early in life.”

Pooch blew out an explosive sigh of relief. The whole thing was amusing until he turned his eyes onto Cougar. “Coug? What do you say?”

“No,” Cougar stated succinctly. He fixed his eyes on Pooch when it seemed like the other man was going to start cajoling some more, but unlike a few minutes ago with Clay, Pooch knew better than to try with Cougar. 

Cougar cared for all of the Losers and would gladly bleed for any of them on any given day of the week, but he was a dangerous man and everybody knew it. Clay could, and did, issue him orders, but if it wasn’t mission-related, even Clay wouldn’t try to get Cougar to do something that Cougar clearly didn’t want to do. Only one person would be crazy enough to attempt it and that was because he simply didn’t recognize Cougar’s boundaries. That was all right with Cougar, though. Jensen was an exception to just about all of Cougar’s rules.

As though thinking of him had conjured the tech, Jensen chose that moment to enter the warehouse that was serving as their current base of operations.

“Mierda,” Cougar muttered under his breath. He was hoping that Pooch would have given up and left before Jensen was around.

“Jensen, my old friend Jensen,” Pooch approached Jensen and patted the younger man on chest. “Have I ever told you how very much I appreciate all you do for the team?”

“Nooooo. . . .,” Jensen gave Pooch a wary look. “Somehow I kinda missed that.”

“Well, we couldn’t function without you, man,” Pooch stated. “Without your mad hacking skills and intell, we’d be up a creek without a paddle.”

“Laying it on a little thick there, aren’t you?” Clay asked. Aisha, of all people, actually giggled.

“No, no, he’s fine,” Jensen crossed his arms and grinned. “Please continue, Pooch.”

“You know, the tech stuff is far more important than just being the driver or the pilot,” Pooch went on. “It’s not like I ever pulled off an impossible escape. . . or drove a hummer right into a semi just to keep it from running over you. . . or kept that waitress in Boise from braining you with a sugar shaker. . . or knocked you out the way of a bullet - twice. . . .”

Jensen’s expression had fallen with each of Pooch’s statements and by the time the recitation was over, he rolled his eyes and sighed. “Okay, what do you want?”

“Watch the kid for a couple of hours so I can take the wife to dinner and a movie,” Pooch put his hands together like he was praying. “If I don’t get her out of the house for some romancing, my son’s likely to be an only child. Please.”

For a moment, Cougar was encouraged by the sight of Jensen frowning, but then his mischievous lover grinned, letting them know it had all been for show.

“Oh, is that all?” Jensen slapped Pooch on the arm. “Sure, I’d be glad to baby-sit.” He laughed. “I’m getting Pooch outta the dog house.”

The others all groaned at the bad pun.

“Pooch, are you sure that‘s a good idea?” Aisha unexpectedly asked. 

“What do you mean by that?” Jensen demanded.

Aisha shrugged. “Not sure I’d want you looking after my kid. You can hardly look after yourself.”

“Sheesh,” Jensen threw up his hands in disgust. “You forget to bring your gun to one tiny little altercation and nobody lets you forget it.” He pointed a finger at Aisha. “I happen to be a great babysitter. My niece loves me.”

Cougar shuddered. Jensen was right, his niece did adore him. After the championship soccer game, the Losers had joined Jensen’s family for a picnic. Normally Cougar wouldn’t find a pig-tailed girl holding a Barbie doll intimidating, but the look in the girl’s eyes as she told Cougar he’d be sorry if he ever hurt her Uncle Jensen had shaken him. One predator recognized another and he’d taken her threat seriously. It was a good thing for him that he’d never dream of hurting Jensen. 

“It’s okay,” Pooch reassured Aisha. “Jensen will do just fine. At least until the kid’s old enough to be taught how to download porn.”

“Nice,” Jensen muttered.

“There’ll be cold beer in the fridge,” Pooch coaxed. 

“Nice!” It was the same word, but the tone Jensen used was totally different.

Cougar had heard enough. He was sitting in a straight back chair that was tilted on the back two legs. He brought the chair down with a thump that was louder than any noise Cougar had made for over week. Everyone in the room turned to look at him.

“We had plans,” Cougar looked at Jensen as he spoke.

Jensen rolled back on his heels and looked up at the ceiling as though deep in thought. “Plans? I distinctly remember asking you to watch a Star Wars marathon with me tonight and you said no.” He brought his head down so he could glare at Cougar. “That’s the opposite of having plans.”

Clay’s laugh was low and dirty. “Looks like Pooch isn’t the only one in the dog house.”

Aisha and Pooch thought that was real funny - until they realized that Cougar had that blank expression that said he was truly angry. Then their laughter stopped.

“So, yes, Pooch, I’ll gladly baby-sit for you,” Jensen continued, the only one in the room blithely ignoring Cougar‘s temper. “What time do you want me there?”

“If you could get there by six, that’d be great,” Pooch looked apologetically at Cougar as he moved to leave. His next words were spoken softly enough that only the sharpshooter could hear them. “Sorry, man, but if I don’t get my wife out of the house, I won’t need to worry about Max anymore because she’ll kill me dead.”

Cougar nodded, but his eyes were on Jensen. He wasn’t sure what his lover saw in his face, but Jensen made a slight deviation in the plans he’d just made.

“Hey, if you’re on your way home, why don’t I just go with you now?” Jensen offered. “That way I can look after Pooch Jr. while you and the missus get ready for the big night out.”

Pooch looked from Cougar to Jensen. “Ooookay.”

Cougar watched Jensen’s every movement as he gathered his things and then left with Pooch. He even stared at the door after they closed it behind them, halfway expecting it to fly open and Jensen to bounce through, crowing about how he’d pulled one over on Cougar. It didn’t happen, though. The door remained fully closed and Jensen didn’t come back.

A hand on his shoulder startled Cougar. He snapped his head back, one hand reaching for his gun, and found that Clay was looking at him in sympathy.

“Jensen’ll pout tonight and maybe tomorrow,” Clay commented. “After that, it’ll blow over. You know him, he can’t hold his attention on anything longer than that.”

Cougar nodded. The colonel was right, but for the wrong reason. Jensen was capable of focusing, his computer work proved that, he just tended not to carry a grudge for long. He’d even forgiven Aisha pretty quickly for shooting him, although the fact she was, to use Jensen’s words, ‘smoking hot’ may have had something to do with it. 

Clay was used to Cougar’s lack of a verbal response and he clapped the sniper on the shoulder before going back to mulling tactics. Cougar busied himself by breaking down and cleaning both his and Jensen‘s guns. Before he was halfway through, Clay and Aisha left and the warehouse practically vibrated with emptiness. Cougar finished with the guns, having nothing better to do.

Although coming up with plans was Clay’s forte, all of the Losers could cook up strategy when needed. By the time Cougar was finished with the guns, he knew what he had to do. He left the warehouse with a course of action in mind

Pooch had rustled up transportation for each of them and he’d found a truck for Cougar. It was old and the undercarriage was starting to rust, but the engine was sweet. Jensen had complained about the truck’s lack of flash, but Cougar had been pleased. There was value in being underestimated. He made quick work of loading the back of the truck with some supplies he was hoping to need later and then he headed out.

Cougar made a quick stop at the liquor store. Pooch had promised Jensen beer, but their taste in product didn’t always match. After that, it was a quick drive to Pooch’s house. Cougar parked on a side street, where he could observe the house and hopefully not be seen. He watched as Pooch and his wife drove by. Pooch clearly saw him, but the wife didn’t. Her face was radiant and some of the resentment Cougar felt at his lover babysitting for them lessened. The Losers took up enough of her husband’s time, the poor woman deserved a break. Cougar wouldn’t begrudge it nearly so much if Jensen wasn’t involved in providing it for her.

He gave it about fifteen minutes before Cougar got out of the truck and walked towards the house, beer in hand. He knocked on the door, although there was every chance that Jensen had already seen him. A Loser in an unfamiliar environment, even a supposedly safe one, typically kept a wary eye out. That would be doubly true, Cougar knew, when Jensen was in charge of a child.

Sure enough, after Cougar rang the bell, it took a few minutes for Jensen to come to the door. It opened slowly, giving Cougar a chance to ogle his lover. Even though Jensen was the tech of the group, he wasn’t the stereotypical geek. He was as muscled as the other Losers, especially in his upper body. It was strange to see those brawny arms gently surrounding the fragile form of a baby. 

“Yeah?” Jensen asked warily. “You come to raid Pooch’s fridge for beer?”

As an answer, Cougar simply lifted his hand, showing off the beer he’d brought with him. Jensen stared at him for a minute and then grinned. “All right, come on in. Pooch casa es su casa.”

It wasn’t the first time that Cougar had been in Pooch’s home, but there appeared to be have been an explosion of plastic and primary colors since he’d been there last. The living room was in the front of the house and, while it still had the comfortable sectional couch and large television that Cougar remembered, the room had become cluttered with baby paraphernalia. At least, Cougar supposed they were baby things; he had no idea what they were for. The room also smelled faintly of stale milk.

“Sit yourself down,” Jensen gestured at the couch. He remained standing, bouncing slightly in place. “Mini Pooch here can’t decide if he’s going to go to sleep or not.”

Cougar decided to put the beer away first. He headed to the kitchen, snagging two bottles from the carry carton before putting it in the fridge. He smirked as what he saw was already in there. It was a good thing he’d brought some quality stuff. Pooch had great taste in women, but his taste in beers matched that of Jensen’s preference in t-shirts. In short, it sucked.

When he got back to the living room, Jensen had seated himself in the glider rocking chair that was also a new addition from Cougar’s last visit. The baby was still in his arms and Jensen rocked gently. Cougar held out a bottle to his lover, but Jensen just shook his head.

“I’m on duty,” Jensen explained. “I’ll have one after Little Pooch goes down for the night.”

Cougar put Jensen’s beer down on the coffee table before sitting. He was glad that Jensen was trying a variety of nicknames for Pooch’s son. The first one he’d used, Spawn of Pooch, hadn’t gone over very well at all.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, Coug,” Jensen commented. “But what are you doing here?”

“You’re here,” Cougar answered. He liked the way those two words made Jensen flush with pleasure. “Pooch has cable.”

Jensen tilted his head to the side. “You offering to watch the Star Wars marathon with me?” Cougar nodded. “But you said no before.”

Cougar shrugged. “Didn’t know how important it was. Now I do.”

The smile that lit up Jensen’s face made sitting in a cluttered living room full of plastic goods of unknown origin and garish color worth it.

“Great, it’s just about ready to start,” Jensen looked down at the baby. “And the Poocher is finally asleep. Sweet.”

Jensen got up carefully and carefully put the baby in what looked like a basket on legs. After he covered the infant up, he stood and looked from the glider to the couch. Cougar held his breath, sighing with relief as Jensen moved to the couch. He lifted his arm and Jensen fit himself underneath, snuggling against Cougar with his head tucked underneath Cougar’s chin.

Being familiar with the Star Wars saga wasn’t a prerequisite to becoming Jensen’s lover, but it certainly came with the territory. Cougar had been with Jensen long enough that he could recite the dialog right along with the movie. He didn’t, though, preferring to observe Jensen instead. As the movie continued, however, Jensen stayed uncharacteristically quiet. Pensive, almost. Cougar began to get worried, but didn’t say anything. Eventually, however, he noticed a pattern. Jensen became completely still whenever Darth Vader was on the screen. Cougar knew that was important; he just didn’t know why.

“Waaaahhhh!”

Jensen jerked in Cougar’s arms as the baby began to cry. “Shit, that kid’s got a healthy pair of lungs.”

Despite his complaint, however, Jensen was quick to move. Too quick, for Cougar’s taste. He was out of Cougar’s arms in a flash and had grabbed the baby. “What’s the matter Poochy cootchy coo?”

Cougar watched while Jensen tried to figure out what the baby needed. His lover continued to coo in a sing-song voice and the sound made Cougar jumpy. He wasn’t sure why. 

“I guess you’re hungry,” Jensen finally concluded. “But first, we probably need to check the poop-deck.”

To Cougar’s mild horror, Jensen held the infant up and took a whiff of the baby’s bottom. The younger man grimaced. “Well, it’s not exactly a poop deck, and let me just say that Uncle Jensen is very happy about that, but you’re wet. A clean diaper and then it’s chow time.”

Cougar watched as Jensen spread a towel on the floor and carefully lowered the baby onto it. The fingers that were so talented with computer keys made short work of the one-piece garment that the infant was wearing. Before he removed the soiled diaper, however, Jensen grabbed a fresh one out of the package and had it laying nearby. Everything seemed to be going normally, but then Jensen removed the baby’s diaper. As he was reaching for the wipes, a yellow stream erupted from the baby, dousing the front of Jensen’s shirt. 

“What the he-. . . ?” Jensen turned his face away and tried to douse the stream with one hand while the other flailed around until he found the flap of the diaper. He held it back over the baby, finally managing to contain the urine.

Cougar grinned widely as Jensen sputtered. It was the equivalent to someone else laughing until tears ran down their face.

“My niece never did that,” Jensen claimed. He looked at the baby as though it was some sort of alien. “Aw, Poochie, look what you did to my shirt.” He pulled at the fabric, which had a big wet spot on it.

“Good aim,” Cougar commented. 

Jensen glared at him. “Very funny.”

Jensen went about finishing the diaper change. Once the baby was cleaned up, Jensen picked him up, taking care to keep the baby from brushing against his wet shirt. Cougar got a little nervous as Jensen approached with the still-wailing infant. His fear was justified; Jensen placed the baby in Cougar’s arms.

“I’m going to make him a bottle. . . after I wash my face and raid Pooch’s closet,” Jensen stated. “Make yourself useful.”

“But -. . . .” Cougar protested.

Jensen crossed his arms across his chest. “Don’t even try. I’ve got baby piss all over me and there’s a snowball’s chance in hell of me getting into any sort of good mood until I clean it off.” He lifted his eyebrow. “And you do want me in a good mood, don’t you?

Cougar knew when he’d been beat. “Si.”

“Good answer.”

After Jensen left the room, Cougar looked down at the helpless baby. The little boy was still crying. 

“Hola, soy su tío Cougar,” he told the newborn. The sound of his voice was novel enough to stop the crying. Pooch’s son looked up at Cougar with big eyes. Enchanted, Cougar stroked one of the tiny hands with a finger. The baby grabbed onto it with a surprisingly strong grip. 

“Escuche,” Cougar continued. “Uncle Cougar doesn’t share, entienda? You can borrow Jensen, but he’s mine.”

“Awww, you two having a nice chat?” The cheer had come back into Jensen’s voice when he returned, cleaned up and carrying a bottle.

Cougar looked up and almost dropped the baby. Jensen had changed shirts and was wearing one of Pooch’s. It was a little too tight, fitting Jensen like a second skin. Cougar swallowed hard. “Si.”

“Good,” Jensen put the bottle on the table next to the glider. Then he retrieved the baby from Cougar. As he bent down, Cougar caught the scent of freshly washed Jensen. He far preferred that to the milk smell.

“Looks like you inherited your pappy’s appetite,” Jensen chuckled as he gave the baby his bottle. “Wow, look at Gusher go!”

“Gusher?” Cougar asked.

Jensen grinned. “Fits him, doncha think?

Cougar just nodded. The movie was still playing, but he watched Jensen instead. He found himself fascinated by his lover’s hands. Jensen was skillful as he fed the baby and burped him. While he tended to the baby, Jensen did what he did best - kept up a patter of words. 

Cougar hated it. Jensen talked all the time, to anyone and everyone, but that tone of voice? That was Cougar’s.

Eventually, the baby was fed, burped and rocked back to sleep. When Jensen put the baby down and returned to Cougar, the sharpshooter all but pulled Jensen down to sit next to him. 

“Mmmmm. . . .” Jensen murmured in contentment and snuggled again with Cougar.

Although Jensen seemed happy enough in Cougar’s arms, he clearly wasn’t happy with the movie. It was the original Star Wars, so it couldn’t be the quality of the film. Personally, Cougar didn’t think that Jensen hated the prequels as much as he claimed to, he just liked to complain about it. Cougar began stroking Jensen’s hair, knowing how much the younger man liked to be petted.

“What’s wrong, amante?” Cougar asked. For someone who talked almost nonstop, Jensen sometimes had to be coaxed into a conversation of importance.

Jensen was quiet a few moments and Cougar was beginning to worry that the other man wasn’t going to answer. Finally, though, Jensen sighed and confessed.

“Roque,” Jensen said quietly. “Do you think he just got lured by the power of the dark side?”

Just that easily, Cougar knew what was wrong. They’d all been hurt by Roque’s betrayal, but each of them were affected differently. Clay had been pissed, but Roque’s death had satisfied him. Clay would never be accused of being sunny-natured, but he didn’t seem to be dwelling on Roque’s betrayal now that the man was dead. Pooch had been even more angry than Clay, if that was possible. Then again, not only had Pooch been shot twice, but he’d almost left his son fatherless before the kid had even been born. Aisha hadn’t known Roque well enough to have much of a sense of betrayal and, as for Cougar, well, he was a big believer in karma.

Jensen, though. . . . Jensen was a different story. That flippant tendency hid an insecure nature. The kid had looked up to Roque, almost as much as he did Clay. No wonder he’d been acting needy; he craved reassurance. And, if he admitted it, maybe Cougar was affected more by Roque’s death than he thought. He’d been jealous of a baby, after all.

“Roque made his own decisions, amante,” Cougar told him. 

“I know,” Jensen’s tone was forlorn, contradicting his words. “Does it bother you, that you’re the one who killed him?”

Cougar didn’t need to think about it. “No.”

And he didn’t. It was bad enough that Roque had sold them out for safety and money, but Roque had known what was going to happen to the rest of the team. It didn’t matter that Roque had tried to talk them out of accompanying him and Clay. Cougar remembered being on his knees, waiting for the bullet that would end his life. Worse yet, Jensen had been next to him. Had it just been him, Cougar could have forgiven Roque’s memory, but he could not forgive Roque for what had almost happened to Jensen.

Roque had been dead the moment that his betrayal meant a gun had been pointed at Jensen.

“You could have died,” Cougar stated. He knew how active Jensen’s mind was and that his lover would need an explanation.

Jensen was quiet for several moments. “Maybe if I’d just-. . . .”

Cougar put a finger across Jensen’s lips. “No, amante.” He kissed Jensen softly. “Roque made his own choices.”

He halfway expected Jensen to protest again, but instead the younger man just snuggled closer. The only sound in the room was that of the movie, but the atmosphere was lighter and Cougar knew that their talk, as short as it had been, about Roque had helped Jensen. The first movie finished, as did the second. By the time the third started, they were both almost asleep and Cougar had almost forgotten why they were there. Until, that was, the baby reminded them.

“Waaaaah!”

Jensen sighed and kissed Cougar lightly before moving to get up. “Duty calls.”

It didn’t take long for Jensen to gather up both the baby and a clean diaper. The procedure was the same as before, with one notable exception. Jensen kept a diaper strategically placed until the threat of being doused again had passed.

“Ha,” Jensen crowed his victory after he got the baby safely diapered and dressed. “I foiled your dastardly plan, Gusher.” 

Cougar was a little more prepared when Jensen gave him the baby than he had been before, but that wasn’t saying much. Jensen made it seem so easy, but when Cougar held the infant, he was too aware of how fragile he was. At the moment, the baby was still crying, his little body stiff with indignation. Cougar smirked. In fact, the baby was a lot like Pooch when he was in one of his snits.

“Just like your pappy,” Cougar whispered to the baby, who then miraculously stopped crying.

“See?” Jensen was leaning against the door frame, watching them. “You’re a natural.”

“No,” Cougar shook his head vehemently. “Take him back.”

Jensen chuckled as he did as Cougar asked. Before too long, he was settled in the glider again and feeding the baby. “Chow down, Gush. Then it’s time for bed.”

Cougar was surprised to realize that they’d been at Pooch’s house for several hours. He frowned at his watch. It was past time when Pooch was supposed to be back. He considered calling his teammate, but watching Jensen with the baby, he realized that his lover wasn’t upset. Truth be told, Cougar wasn’t finding the experience nearly as tedious as he’d expected. He held his silence, something he was extremely good at.

To Cougar’s surprise, Jensen didn’t put the baby back in its wicker bed. Instead, he headed down the hall. “Back in a minute.”

It was a little longer than a minute before Jensen came back, but not much. Cougar didn’t complain, not when Jensen came back without the baby. He did have a little box with him. 

“Baby monitor,” Jensen explained. “Of course, I boosted the signal output for them, we could be two houses away and still hear Gusher if he so much as sighs.”

He put the box down on the coffee table and his glasses next to it before fixing a look on Cougar that could only be described as a leer. Cougar shifted on the couch; that particular look usually was the precursor naughty things. Remarkably fun, naughty things.

“It’s time to introduce you to my favorite part of babysitting,” Jensen told him.

Cougar licked his lips. “What’s that?”

“Making out with your boyfriend,” Jensen grinned, giving Cougar just enough warning before the younger man pounced. 

“Oof,” Cougar grunted as Jensen landed on top of him with enough momentum to make him lose his position. He ended up flat on his back on the couch, with Jensen on top of him.

“Well, hello there,” Jensen purred.

“Hola,” Cougar played along. He reached up and kissed Jensen.

Jensen moaned and opened his mouth greedily. He shifted on top of Cougar and the sniper could feel that the younger man was already hard. Cougar slid his hands up Jensen’s borrowed shirt, feeling the skin ripple across Jensen’s back.

The two men kissed for what seemed like forever. Cougar was satisfied at first; it’d been far too long since he’d kissed Jensen as thoroughly as Jensen deserved. Besides, with that mouth, kissing the younger man was hardly a chore. As pleasurable as it was, eventually Cougar’s body let him know in no uncertain terms that it was time for something more. Cougar dug his hands under the waistband of Jensen’s jeans, cupping the firm globes of his lover’s ass.

To his surprise, Jensen broke off their kissing and pulled Cougar’s hands out. “Nu-huh.”

Cougar wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly. “No? Why?”

“Pooch and his wife will be back sometime,” Jensen chastised his lover. “No exposed skin below the waist.”

“Embrome,” Cougar groaned. Jensen was tantalizingly near and to be told that he couldn’t touch the way he wanted to was pure torture.

And Jensen knew it.

Cougar growled and grabbed the front of Jensen’s shirt, pulling his lover closer. The younger man laughed into the kiss that Cougar planted on his lips, but the laugher didn’t last long; Cougar simply didn’t let him have the breath for it. The session became half making out and half grappling, with Jensen determined to keep his clothes on, while Cougar was just as determined to reach bare skin. It was frustrating, but a hell of a lot of fun, which pretty much summed up Jensen in a nutshell.

Cougar’s hat ended up on the floor, but he didn’t even stop to retrieve it.

“What the hell?”

Both men were startled by the loud voice and the sudden, bright light that accompanied it. Pooch and his wife had come home.

“Hola,” it was all Cougar could think to say. Jensen buried his face in Cougar’s neck and from the way the younger man’s body was shaking, he could only guess that Jensen was laughing his ass off.

“Hola?” Pooch looked angry, but behind him, Cougar could see Pooch’s wife giggling. “What the hell is hola? What are you doing on my couch?”

Jensen lifted his head. “Waiting for you to come home.”

A soft baby snuffle could be heard through the monitor. Pooch’s wife patted her husband on the arm and brushed passed him. “Don’t be so hard on them, honey. I really needed tonight; I feel like a woman again. Jensen, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Jensen replied, not getting up from his position on top of Cougar. It made having a conversation a little awkward, but if Jensen was in the shape that Cougar was in, it would be a little embarrassing to get up.

As Pooch’s wife went down the hall to check on the baby, Jensen grinned at Cougar. “Did you hear that? I made Pooch’s lady feel like a woman.”

Pooch glared at them and Cougar tried to diffuse the situation. “He was raised by wolves,” he stated, his way for apologizing for Jensen’s sense of humor.

“That explains why you guys are making out on my couch when you’re supposed to be watching the baby,” Pooch complained. “There better not be any body fluids - hey! Jensen, is that my shirt you’re wearing?”

Jensen kissed Cougar quickly before grabbing his glasses and getting up. Apparently, Pooch’s grousing had taken care of Jensen’s erection the way it had Cougar’s, because there wasn’t much of a bulge in the front of his lover’s jeans.

“I’m wearing your shirt because your kid pissed on me,” Jensen poked Pooch in the chest. “And I’m kissing Cougar on your couch because I’m here, watching your kid so you can go out, instead of kissing him in our cozy apartment and doing whatever the hell we want with our body fluids.” His words ran down and Jensen finished by glaring at Pooch. “You owe me.”

Pooch held up his hands in surrender. “I’m sorry. Yeah, you’re right, I do owe you.”

Jensen’s expression lightened with Pooch’s apology. “Damn right you do. Cute kid, by the way. Obviously takes after his mother.”

“Thanks, guys,” Pooch looked genuinely grateful. “I appreciate it. We both do.”

“Next time, better beer,“ Jensen stated, despite the fact he hadn’t drank any. After slapping Pooch on the shoulder, Jensen headed for the door. “Come on, Coug.”

After grabbing his hat and jamming it on his head, Cougar followed, glad that Jensen’s conversation with Pooch had given him a little more time to recover. He stopped just short of walking out the door so that he could exchange a few words with Pooch himself. 

“You owe me too,” Cougar told Pooch.

Pooch looked abashed. “Yeah, I know.”

“Hey, where’d you park?” Jensen’s voice floated through the open door.

Cougar tipped his hat at Pooch and then hurried to catch up. He put his arm around Jensen’s waist and guided him to the side street where he’d left the truck. Their hips brushed together with every step. When they reached the truck, Cougar pushed Jensen up against it. 

“Hey,” Jensen said, looking up at Cougar through lowered lashes.

The sudden shyness reawakened Cougar’s lust. He bent down and took Jensen’s mouth in a fierce kiss. Jensen melted into it, opening up against Cougar’s onslaught. It was only the thought that there was somewhere more comfortable they could go to take things further that gave Cougar the strength of character to stop. With reluctance, he released Jensen’s mouth.

“Come on, amante,” he said, giving the younger man one last kiss. “Let’s go.”

Rather than letting Jensen go as far as the other side of the truck, Cougar opened the driver’s side door and had Jensen slide across. Seatbelts be damned, Jensen stayed in the middle of the bench seat and, after Cougar got in, pressed up close.

Jensen was contented enough with their closeness that he didn’t notice at first that they weren’t headed towards their apartment. “Hey, where are we going?”

“Trust me?” Cougar asked.

Jensen’s answer was quick and firm. “Yeah.” He put his head on Cougar’s shoulder and didn’t comment any more.

Being a member of the Losers meant that Cougar was skilled at finding out of the way places and spots where a couple of men could disappear for a little while. Cougar directed the truck to one of those spots. It was on the edge of town. Technically, the land was connected to the warehouse that the Losers had rented, but it felt isolated. In fact, a stand of trees shielded the spot from view. Once Cougar turned the engine off, it was as quiet as though they were the only people in the world.

“Why, Mr. Cougar,” Jensen fluttered his eyelashes at Cougar. “Did you bring me out here to have your wicked way with me?”

Cougar smirked. “Si.”

Jensen’s answering smile was equally naughty. “Good.”

“Come here,” Cougar slid out of the truck and held out his hand. Jensen took it and let Cougar pull him out of the vehicle. Cougar kissed him deeply. It was tempting to lower Jensen to the ground and take him in the grass, but a last shred of self control took charge.

Kissing the entire way, Cougar led Jensen to the back of the truck and he fumbled with the latch that lowered the tailgate. Cougar bit Jensen’s lip lightly before dragging his mouth away from the younger man long enough to hop into the back of the truck. After another moment, Jensen joined him.

“Came prepared, did you?” Jensen smirked. “I didn’t know you were a Boy Scout, Coug.”

“No scout,” Cougar disagreed. “I just wanted to be with you under the stars tonight.”

The supplies that Cougar had put in the back of the truck earlier included a couple of sleeping bags that were unzipped and spread across the bed of the truck. There was also lube and condoms in a plastic bag.

“Oh, you’re good, man,” Jensen complimented him. “Smooth.”

Cougar sank to the bed of the truck and pulled Jensen with him. “No more talking, amante.”

The two men knelt and kissed, slow, lazy kisses. There was none of the competition that had colored their kisses on Pooch’s couch, they both wanted the same thing. Cougar lost himself in Jensen’s mouth for several minutes, his hands once again burrowing underneath Jensen’s borrowed shirt. Whereas before he’d admired the garment’s tightness, now it was making it more difficult for Cougar to explore his lover the way he wanted to.

“I want to see you,” Cougar growled.

Jensen nodded and removed his glasses, which were fogged up by their steamy activities, carefully placing them out of the way. Then he grabbed the shirt by the hem, lifting it over his head. Once it was off, he tossed it into the corner of the truck. Cougar didn’t see where it landed; he was too caught up in the sight of the moonlight bathing his lover’s skin.

“Hermoso,” Cougar murmured. He ran one hand reverently up Jensen’s chest, admiring the feel of the muscles just beneath the soft skin. Jensen’s nipples were rock hard and jutting out slightly in mild temperature of the night. “Lie down, amante.”

Jensen was silent as he did as Cougar asked, remaining unusually pliant as Cougar first removed his shoes and then his socks. With their eyes locked, but still not speaking, Cougar unzipped Jensen’s jeans, taking his time in sliding the metal tab down.

“Good, amante,” he praised the younger man as Jensen lifted his hips enough for Cougar to slide the soft material down his hips and thighs. 

Once the jeans were removed, Jensen was only dressed in a pair of white, knit briefs that did nothing to hide his cock. It strained against the white material, already causing a slight damp spot in the front. Cougar slid a hand up Jensen’s inner thigh, smiling as the touch caused goose pimples to raise in his lover’s skin. He bent further and kissed the tip of Jensen’s penis, still covered by white fabric. Only then did Cougar reach under the band of the briefs and slowly draw them off the younger man. 

Jensen hissed when his cock sprang free. His hips lifted again a little as though inviting Cougar’s touch, but Cougar didn’t take the hint. 

“Oh, I get it,” Jensen lifted himself to his elbows and started to get up. “It’s my turn now.”

“No,” Cougar held out a hand to show him he wanted Jensen to stay where he was. He took his hat off and tossed it out of the way. “This is for you tonight.”

Jensen made as though to protest, but stopped as he realized that Cougar was taking his time in removing his clothing. Or, at least, some of his clothing. The boots were taken off with little fuss, there simply being no sexy way to remove that kind of footwear. The socks went the same way, but when Cougar reached his shirt, it was a different story. He took one button at a time, moving tantalizingly slowly. By the time he got to the bottom, Cougar was pleased to see that Jensen’s breathing had gotten harder.

Cougar left the shirt open, but still on as he moved to his jeans. When Cougar started unbuttoning his fly, Jensen actually moaned. After only a couple of buttons were undone, it became clear that Cougar wasn’t wearing any underwear because his pubic hair started showing. 

“I take back what I said about you being a scout,” Jensen’s eyes never left Cougar’s crotch. “You’re a bad, bad boy.”

“Si,” Cougar agreed, finally pulling his jeans all the way down and stepping out of them. He quickly shrugged the shirt off and tossed it after.

Jensen held out his hand to him. “Come here. Please.”

Cougar didn’t hesitate. He stretched out next to Jensen and they began kissing again. At first it was gentle, but it didn’t stay that way. After the prolonged make-out session on the couch and what they’d already done since arriving at the truck, both men were already primed. 

Their kisses became hot and wet, with detours to other stretches of skin. They rolled on the bed of the truck, with first one and then the other on top. Cougar felt Jensen’s heat match his own and realized that, as enjoyable as what they were doing was, there was really only one thing that he wanted. Still, it wasn’t just up to him.

Deliberately rolling, Cougar ended up on his back, with Jensen perched over him. Cougar grabbed Jensen’s ass. “Now?”

The moonlight was bright enough that Cougar could see how dilated Jensen‘s eyes were. “Hell, yeah.”

“Plastic bag,” Cougar instructed. “Make yourself ready.”

Normally, Cougar insisted on preparing Jensen. That he asked the other man to do it was a sign of trust, that Jensen was in charge. Jensen knew it; he bent down and kissed Cougar hard before fumbling with the bag.

It was an open tube of lubricant, which Cougar was grateful for. Fumbling with a box and opening a new package would only take a few moments, but it was moments he didn’t want to delay. Jensen handed it to him and Cougar squirted some over his lover’s fingers. Jensen didn’t waste any time before reaching back and inserting the first one. He closed his eyes and moaned.

“What does it feel like?” Cougar asked him.

Jensen’s eyes popped open. “Like it wants you.”

“And you can have me,” Cougar promised him. “As soon as you can take me.”

Growling with frustration, Jensen put in another finger. His forehead wrinkled as he worked his ass open and his tongue actually stuck out a little as he concentrated. Sooner than Cougar would have thought, Jensen was holding his hand out for more lube and a third finger joined the others. From the speed and strength Jensen was using with just his fingers, Cougar knew he’d have to intervene or risk Jensen coming before Cougar was inside.

“Now get me ready,” Cougar instructed.

With shaking hands, Jensen grabbed the bag and dug out a condom box. He pulled out one and ripped it open. Cougar put his hands over Jensen’s, steadying them as Jensen rolled the condom over his cock. He surged forward a little at his lover’s touch, but held himself back. He was too close to his ultimate goal to lose it prematurely.

When Jensen kissed him, Cougar knew it was time. He laid back and braced his legs, ready for the ride that was to come.

“Take what you need, amante,” Cougar encouraged his lover. He stroked Jensen’s hips. “Take me.”

Jensen bit his lip and leaned forward, until he was poised over Cougar’s straining cock. With one hand, Jensen guided it towards his prepared opening, Cougar helping him steady himself. Cougar felt himself right at his lover’s entrance and closed his eyes in anticipation.

“Look at me,” Jensen whispered hoarsely. 

Cougar obeyed and, with their eyes locked, Jensen lowered himself down smoothly on Cougar’s cock, impaling himself nonstop until his ass was pillowed flush against Cougar’s groin.

“Madre santa de dios,” Cougar cried out as the intense heat that was Jensen engulfed his cock. He grabbed Jensen’s hips to keep him from moving. “Are you insane?”

Jensen’s laugh wasn’t exactly reassuring. “You said to take what I need. This is what I need.”

Fully joined, the two men stayed still for a few moments while Jensen’s body adjusted. Cougar felt Jensen’s passage relax as soon as Jensen did. He smiled and released his grip on the other man’s hips and instead stroked them in encouragement.

“Paseo, amante,” Cougar crooned. “Ride.”

Moaning softly, Jensen obeyed, his abdomen flexing as he raised himself slightly of Cougar’s cock. They both moaned as he slid back down. The motion was satisfying enough that Jensen repeated it again and again, each sequence coming a little faster and a little harder than the one before. Cougar found himself glad that Pouch had reinforced the shocks on the truck; they were going to need them.

Jensen started by bracing himself with his hands on Cougar’s chest, but as his movements became more frantic, he reached for Cougar’s hands. Cougar happily obliged him and soon their arms were braced out from their bodies as their hands joined, giving Jensen the leverage he needed to ride Cougar’s cock hard and fast.

It was ecstasy, which was why Cougar was surprised when Jensen tried to pull one of his hands away.

“Coug, gotta come,” Jensen begged. “Let me touch myself.”

“No,” Cougar ground out. “Only me. Come on my cock, amante.”

“I’m trying!” 

It was close to a wail and Cougar acted instinctively. The next time Jensen slid down, Cougar grabbed Jensen’s hips and surged forward. With a thump and an ‘oof’ from Jensen, they switched positions. Jensen ended up on his back. with Cougar on top of him. Before Jensen could protest, Cougar spread the younger man’s legs up and wider before starting thrusts of his own.

“You’re so beautiful,” Cougar chanted in time with his hip movements. “So beautiful.”

The new position caused Cougar’s abdomen to slide against Jensen’s, the sweat from their bodies easing the friction. Cougar thought for a moment that he couldn’t outlast his lover, but Jensen finally cried out loudly and his pelvis thrust up violently. A moment later, Cougar felt the warmth that was his lover’s semen hitting his body. His hips kept pumping through Jensen’s orgasm, Cougar only allowing himself to lose control once Jensen had gone limp with satiation. 

“Ahhhh. . . .” Cougar cried out softly as he finally came. He managed to stay somewhat upright as his body climaxed, then fell on top of Jensen as his exertions caught up with him.

When Cougar became fully aware of his surroundings, he realized that he was pillowed on top of Jensen and that his whole lower body thrummed in a most pleasant way. A hand was stroking his hair and he looked up to see Jensen gazing at him.

“Hey there,” Jensen’s voice was hoarse. “Welcome back.”

Cougar kissed him and moved so he was laying next to Jensen instead of on top of him. “Thank you. That was amazing.”

“Isn’t that supposed to be my line?” Jensen asked. He propped his chin on Cougar’s chest and looked up at him.

Tilting his head, Cougar thought about it for a moment. “No.”

Jensen snorted. “Gee. bossy much?”

“No,” Cougar repeated, grinning widely. Jensen rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything. For a full minute, he was silent and then he laughed. Cougar nudged him. “What?”

“The top sleeping bag is Pooch’s,” Jensen said through his laughter. “And we got body fluids on it.”

“Good,” Cougar smirked. “Sleep now, amante, and we’ll get more fluids on it later.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jensen yawned hugely and closed his eyes. Cougar stroked Jensen’s back, but his lover was already asleep.

All in all, it had been a good night. Cougar would have to tell Pooch that they’d be available for babysitting duties in the future. Maybe next time, they’d actually get the fluids on Pooch’s couch, though, and not just his sleeping bag.

Smiling at the thought, Cougar joined Jensen in sleep.

~the end~


End file.
